This invention relates to an electronic timepiece with a calendar mechanism which is improved by preventing a decrease in the accuracy of the subject timepiece at the time of operation of the calendar mechanism.
In the timepieces with a calendar mechanism power for energizing the calendar mechanism is great in comparison with the power used to energize the timepiece movement. In the case of a completely balanced timepiece, this causes a decrease in accuracy due to the reduction in the amplitude of available power when using a step-motor drive, the deviation from the normal position of the rotor, results frequently in the movement. Such tendencies will increase in those timepieces having the function of displaying both day and month or having a quick or early operation of the calendar display.